


Dialogue Only

by Birdfeather



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfeather/pseuds/Birdfeather
Summary: This is a short "story" of all dialogue and it's only a few chapters long.





	Dialogue Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short "story" of all dialogue and it's only a few chapters long.

"Hey."

"Uh, hi."

"Thanks for calling me."

"Well, you made it sound like it was pretty urgent."

"I just...just need someone to talk to."

"Aren't you with your family?"

"Yeah, but they're giving me some space right now."

"Some space? What for?"

"Well...I-I uh, had a pretty eventful afternoon."

"Is that why you wanted me to call you?"

"...Yes."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Two people tried to steal my car by having me at gunpoint."

"...What?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean 'tried'?"

"They didn't succeed."

"Yeah, I got that, but... _how_?"

"You have that much faith in me?"

"No, no, I-I just-"

"I'm joking, relax."

"Right, sorry. So how are you after that?"

"Well...I'm under house arrest and I'm being tried for attempted murder."

"I'm going to need some details because I know you and I don't understand how that's...how that's the conclusion to... _wow_."

"Are you sure? It's a long story."

"Trust me, I've got time."


End file.
